From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Title says it all! A&A In The Future Rewriten
1. Info & Prom

**From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives**

**Austin & Ally**

**Chapter 1: Info**

**Characters**

_**Austin's Gang**_

**Ally Dawson ~ Girlfriend**

**Cassidy Davis ~ Mutual Friend**

**Chuck McCoy ~ Acquaintance**

**Dallas Erickson ~ Mutual Friend**

**Dez Worthy ~ Best Friend**

**Didi Worthy ~ Mutual Friend**

**Elliot Snow ~ Mutual Friend**

**Kira Star ~ Best Friend**

**Trish De La Rosa ~ Best Friend**

_**The Cheer Team**_

**Ally Dawson ~ Co-Captain**

**Erika Fisher**

**Gabriela Edwards (Gabbie)**

**Janie Rhodes**

**Kimberly Ryan (Kimber, Kim, or Kimmy) ~ Captain**

**Madison Calebs (Maddie)**

**Savanna Jacobs **

**Stacie Jones**

**Victoria Summers (Vic or Tori) **

**Zoey Ross**

_**Basketball Team**_

**Austin Moon (Aust) ~ Captain**

**Brian Perry **

**Clayton Harris (Clay)**

**Kayden Wilder **

**Louis Reed**

**Porter Rejects **

**Quincy Rice (Quince) ~ Co-Captain**

**Wyatt Williams**

**Zack Ross**

**Zerren Adams**

_New Girl/New Friend For Austin & Ally_

Callie Neon

Appearance

Skinny

Long Wavy Black Hair

Green Eyes

Total Girly-Girl

Fav Colors Are Pink & Yellow

Wears Thick Black Glasses

Family/Friends/Other People

Mom : Rebecca Neon-Zimmer (Becca)

Dad (Died): Max Neon

23 Year Old Sister: Lindsey Winters-Neon (Linds)

Brother-In-Law: Shane Winters

Lindsey's Ex Fiance: Josh Carmen

2 Year Old Sister: Danielle Neon (Dani)

Best Friend ( Lives In New York): Hannah Riley

Boyfriend (Lives In New York): Justin Richards

Callie's Ex-Boyfriend Tyson Hayes

Old Dance Coach (New York): Maya Jareds

New Dance Coach (Miami): Ashley Seth

Soccer/Softball Coach (Miami): Carrie Xavier

Karate Instructor (Miami): James Black

Piano Teacher (Miami): Donald Clark

Guitar Teacher (Miami): Mitch Henry

Random Things

Real Name: Caroline

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Old School: Eastlynn High, Mascot: Lions

Raised In New York but was born in Hollywood, California

Has Done...

1. Dancing since she was 2

2. Karate since she was 3

3. Piano since she was 4

4. Guitar since she was 5

5. Singing/songwriting since she was 6

**AND**

6. Soccer/Softball since she was 7

Favorite Singers (besides Austin & Ally): Carrie Underwood, P!nk, Ashlee Simpson, Coldplay, One Republic & Taylor Swift

2 Favorite Songs From Each...

1. Carrie Underwood: Jesus Take The Wheel & So Small

2. P!nk: Don't Let Me Get Me & Try

3. Ashlee Simpson: L.O.V.E. & Boyfriend

4. Coldplay: Paradise & Viva La Vida

5. One Republic: Counting Stars & Stop & Stare

6. Taylor Swift: Safe & Sound & Should Have Said No

Favorite Book Series: Harry Potter & The Hunger Games

Favorite Animal: Dogs (but can't afford to have one)

Favorite T.V. Shows: How I Met Your Mother, Awkward, Catfish, The Thundermans & The Haunted Hathaways

Loves To Write

Has a 4.0 GPA just like Ally

Family/Friends Jobs/Career Goals

Rebecca: Full Time Nurse

Lindsey~ Full Time Student:Works part time as a bartender, wants to be a paramedic **(A.N. Important things you should know about Lindsey is that she has been married for a year and is pregnant with her first child)**

Shane~ Full Time Student: Works part time as a waiter at Illusions, wants to be a Fireman

Callie~ High School Student: Works part time at Dani's Daycare, wants to own a dance studio with Hannah

Hannah~ Works part time at Burger King

**(A.N. Callie & Hannah will be 2 of Austin & Ally's Background dancers on tour)**

Justin~ Graduated Early: Works full time at Pizza Hut, wants to be a lawyer

**_Tour Info_ **

**Dates: 10 Months/40 Weeks ~ June 20th-April 22nd**

**Christmas Break: December 22nd – January 2nd**

**People In Bus/Jet #1**

**Ally **

**Austin **

**Callie**

**Cassidy**

**Dallas**

**Elliot**

**Hannah**

**Justin**

**Kira **

**Lindsey**

**People In Bus/Jet #2**

**Chuck**

**Dez**

**Didi**

**J.R. Star**

**Kendall ****Ramone ~ Ronnie's Daughter**

**Shane Winters **

**R.J. Ramone ~ Ronnie's Son**

**Trish De La Rosa**

**People In Bus/Jet #3**

**Alan Springs ~ Bass Player In A&A's Band**

**Ava Star~ Jimmy's Wife**

**Conner Mason ~ Natalie's Fiance**

**Jasmine Hefner ~ Keyboard Player In A&A's Band**

**Jimmy Star**

**Kathrine Ramone ~ Ronnie's Wife**

**Natalie Moon ~ Austin's Sister**

**Ronnie Ramone**

**Steve Kingston ~ Drummer In A&A's Band**

**Tanner Moore ~ Guitar Player In A&A's Band**

**States/Countries In Order**

**Florida: 1 Weekend**

**Texas: 1 Week**

**New Mexico: 1 Week**

**Arizona: 1 Week**

**Hawaii: 2 Weeks**

**Bahamas: 2 Weeks**

**Jamaica: 2 Weeks**

**Bolivia: 3 Weeks**

**California: 2 Weeks**

**Oregon: 1 Week**

**Washington: 1 Week**

**New York: 2 Weeks**

**Ireland: 1 Week**

**Britain: 1 Week**

**France: 2 Weeks**

**Spain: 2 Weeks**

**Germany: 2 Weeks**

**Italy: 3 Weeks**

**Madagascar: 3 Weeks**

**Australia: 3 Weeks**

**New Zealand: 3 Weeks**

**People Who Can Open For Us **

**Callie Neon – A Wish Comes True Every Day, Chemicals React, Dancing Crazy, Falling Down, Firework, Halo, I Won't Apologize, Kissing You, Like It Or Leave It!, On The Ride, Potential Break Up Song, Sticks & Stones, Stronger (What Doesn't K****ill You), Sweet Dreams (Or A Beautiful Nightmare) & Oath**

**Cat Valentine – Give It Up ft Jade West & L.A. Boys ft Tori Vega**

**Cece Jones – Ring Ring & TTYLXOX**

**Chyna Parks -**** Beautiful, Callin All The Monsters, Dancin By Myself, D.N.A., Dynamite, Exceptional, Get My Scream On, Great Divide, Go, How Do I Get There From Here?, My Crush, Rise, Stars Align & Unstoppable**

**Jade West – Take A Hint ft Tori Vega & You Don't Know Me**

**Jessie Prescott -** **Best Year Of My Life & Face 2 Face (With Austin)**

**Kira Star – Elevator Doors, La La Land & Rush**

**Lemonade Mouth - Breakthrough, Determinate, Here We Go, Livin On A Highwire, More Than A Band, She's So Gone, Somebody & Turn Up The Music**

**Liv Rooney - Better In Stereo, Future Sounds Like Us & On Top Of The World **

**Oliver Oken – Hey, Let It Go ft Tawni Heart & Let's Make This Last Forever**

**Rocky Blue – I'm Back, Remember Me & Something To Dance For**

**Rocky & Cece – Contagious Love, Fashion Is My Kryptonite, Made In Japan, Same Heart, This Is My Dance Floor, STDF & TTYLXOX Mash Up & Watch Me**

**Skyler Louis – Fearless & Had Me Hello**

**Sonny Monroe – Me, Myself, & Time, What To Do & Work Of Art**

**Teddy Duncan – 5:15, Hurricane, Ready Or Not, Something Beautiful, Song For You ft Spencer Walsh & On Top Of The World**

**Tori Vega – 365 Days ft Andre Harris, All I Want Is Everything, Bad Boys, Beggin On My Knees, Best Friends Brother, Countdown ft Andre Harris, Faster Than Boys ft Andre Harris, Finally Falling ft Beck Oliver, Here's To Us ft Andre Harris, Make It Shine, Make It America, Shut Up & Dance, Tell Me That You Love Me, Your The Reason & Want You Back**

**People Who Would Come With Them**

_**Cat, Jade & Tori **_

_**10 Tickets**_

**Freddie Benson**

**Andre Harris**

**Beck Oliver**

**Sam Puckett**

**Robbie Shaperio**

**Dice**

**Goomer**

_**Chyna Parks**_

_**5 Tickets**_

**Olive Doyal**

**Fletcher Quimby**

**Cameron Parks**

**Brandon White**

_**Oliver Oken**_

_**4 Tickets**_

**Miley Stewart**

**Lilly Trescott**

**Jesse Turner**

_**Skyler Louis**_

_**4 Tickets**_

**Henry Thomas**

**Ryan Throne**

**Sadie Coleman**

_**Lemonade Mouth **_

_**6 Tickets**_

**Charlie**

**Mo**

**Olivia**

**Scott**

**Stella**

**Wen**

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_**6 Tickets**_

**Chad**

**Grady**

**Nico**

**Tawni**

**Zora**

_**Liv Rooney**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Joey Rooney**

**Karin Rooney**

**Maddie Rooney**

**Parker Rooney**

**Pete Rooney**

**Diggy Simmons**

**Ryan Smith (Liv's Boyfriend)**

_**Cece & Rocky**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Ty Blue**

**Dina Garcia**

**Tinka ****Hessenheffer**

**Flynn Jones**

**Eric Kingsley (Rocky's Boyfriend)**

**Deuce Martinez**

**Jay Maxson (Cece's Boyfriend)**

_**Jessie Prescott**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Caleb Prescott**

**Emma Ross**

**Luke Ross**

**Ravi Ross**

**Tony ****Chiccolini**

**Zuri Ross**

_**Teddy Duncan**_

_**12 Tickets**_

**Amy Duncan**

**Bob Duncan**

**Charlie Duncan**

**Gabe Duncan**

**Ivy Wence**

**Jo Keener**

**P.J. Duncan**

**Toby Duncan**

**Skylar Dixson**

**Spencer Walsh**

**Raymond Lucas**

_**Callie Neon**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Rebecca Neon**

**Timothy Riley (Hannah's Dad)**

**Rosemary Riley {Rosie} (Hannah's Step-Mom)**

**Charles Riley {Charlie} (Hannah's Step-Brother)**

**Ronald Richards (Justin's Dad)**

**Hayden Richards (Justin's Mom)**

_**Careers/Jobs Of The Adults**_

******Austin~ Owns his own record label called Harmony Records in Orlando, Florida.**

******Ally~ Professional Songwriter & Took Over Sonic Boom**

******Trish~ Professional Manger**

******Dez~ Director**

******Elliot~ Artist**

******Kira~ Took Over Star Records**

******Dallas~ Banker**

******Cassidy~ Manger of Melody Dinners**

******Natalie~ Nurse**

******Conner~ Computers Technician**

******Nick~ Army**

******Melissa~ Owns her own hair/nails salon**

**Anyway with that out of the way let's begin the story.**

Austin's Pov

Hi! I'm Austin Moon. You probably know me as a teen pop sensation but tonight I'm just a regular almost 18 year old taking his beautiful girlfriend Ally Dawson to prom. Yes that's right I'm dating my song writer/partner we've been dating ever since I came back from my National Tour almost a year ago. So many things have changed for us in the past year career and life wise. Career wise Ally released her first album _Finally Me_, I resealed my second album _Don't Look Down_, Ally performed at Time's Square and singed with Ronnie full time, While Jimmy and Trish worked together to have me perform at Madison Square Garden and the national anthem at the Superbowl. Life wise for our senior year Jimmy let me be on the basketball team and believe it or not Ally became a cheerleader (mainly doing flips & tumbling since she still can't dance). Trish & Dez (who really bonded on tour) got together a month after Ally and I got back together and have been dating since. Cassidy, Kira, Dallas, & Elliot started school at Mariano and putting our differences beside ended becoming our best friends and get this Kira & Elliot and Cassidy & Dallas ended up together funny huh. Anyway I think tonight's going to be a great night for Ally & I pushing our pop-star life behind tonight and just be normal teens. Right now I just got done with a basket ball game in Orlando with our rivals the Huskies ******(1)**we won 64-28

"Ah! Ally screamed as she jumped on to my back. "You did great babe!"

"Thanks. Hey have I ever told you how sexy you look in your cheerleader uniform?" I asked as I put her down and putting my hands on her hips dragging her closer.

"A million times yes. And what are you going to do about Mr. Moon?" She said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe this."

I lifted her chin up and placed my lips on hers. She instantly responded and before we knew it we were making out in the middle of the gym floor of Orlando High School. A few minutes latter we pulled away for air, quickly changed, and ran hand and hand to the bus. We held hands the entire time and in the middle of the trip she fell asleep on my shoulder.

That Night

Since Ally is wearing a Purple and White dress I figured I should match. So I grabbed the purple & white music note tie she got me for Christmas, A purple T-shirt, a white over shirt, a pair of black jeans, my black leather jacket, and a pair of black & white converse and throw them on. Then I grabbed Ally's corsage and roses, and my wallet & the van and ran downstairs.

"Aww! I can't believe my baby boy is going to his senior prom," My mom said.

"Mom," I said embarrassed.

"Mom, come on give Austin some space," My big sister Natalie said.

"Thank You Nat."

"Buddy be safe okay," My dad said.

"No drinking in driving. A LOT of kids got pulled over for that at my senior prom last year," Nat said.

"I won't I promise now If you excuse me I need to go pick up Dez and our girlfriends."

"Be Safe!" They all yelled.

I rolled my eyes at them but smiled. Before I left I hugged my dad and kissed my mom and sisters cheeks. _"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. The last think Ally & I need to deal with right now is drama." _I thought as I left to go to Dez's house.

At Dez's House.

Right now I'm here to pick Dez, Didi, & Chuck up. Yes we are all sorta friends with Chuck now. After about 5 minutes I beeped the van horn and texted Ally.

"_Hey Babe, I'm at Dez's. I should be there in a few."_

"**Okay. C U in a few min."**

After about 2 minutes the 3 of them finally came out.

"Hey Guys," I said.

"Hi Buddy. You look great," Dez said.

"Yeah," Didi agreed.

"Eh," Chuck said.

"Thanks, Didi I think you look very pretty, and Dez you look more normal."

"Ah. Thanks Buddy!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Are you ready to pick up the girls?" I asked Dez.

"Yep."

At The Sonic Boom

"You guys stay in here. I'll get Ally & Trish," I told the 3.

"Okay."

I walked into the Sonic Boom to find Mr. Dawson & Ally's big brother Nick taking pictures. When Ally turned around to look at me I felt frozen. She looked hella frigging gorgeous. She was wearing a shortish white dress, purple heels, a purple belt around her waist, and a purple flower in hair. Her dress was sparkling, ruffled, and flows from the neck down and is tight around her curves. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun with a few curls hanging on the side. She was also wearing a purple leather jacket, a white sparkly scarf, white ear rings that are shaped like keyboards, and her Ally necklace. She wasn't have noticed I've been staring for a while because she closed my mouth and gave me a hello hug and kiss and grabbed my hand wrapping her fingers around mine. The fireworks that exploded in me unfrozen me and I gave her the purple violets, roses, and tulips and put the corsage on her wrist. Finally after a few minutes Trish came downstairs wearing a light pink sequenced on top zebra striped on bottom dress a black vest and black heels. Her thick black curls were straightened and she wore a pink flowered headband in it.

"Hi Trish, you look great."

"Thanks Austin."

"Have fun you guys," Nick said.

"Be safe," Mr. Dawson said.

"I will," She said impatiently.

"Come on Sweetie let's go."

30 Minutes Latter

When we got there the song _Roar _******(2) **was playing and I could see half of our class already drunk. The still sober people were doing 1 of 3 things. Making-Out, Voting, or Dancing. Trish & Dez went to go dance before I can ask Ally what she wanted to do she took a hold on my jacket and pulled my lips on hers. I instantaneously kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. She moved her hands from my jacket to my hair and started pushing me towards one of the benches they set up for when we eat. We made out until we both needed air and by the time we did the first slow song of the night came on. It was _Come Back To Me_******(3)**

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her when we both got our breath back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just remember what I told you follow me and you will be fine."

You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you

You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

Take your time i wont go anywhere

Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if theres no soul to bear  
I can't fix you i can't save you  
Its something you have to do

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me

2 Hours Latter

After a bunch more songs and dinner/desert it was finally time for prom queen/king. The princesses were Ally, Cassidy, & Kira and the princess were Me, Dallas, & Elliot.

"And our 2014 Prom Queen is...Ally Dawson!" Principle Wilson screamed.

"And our 2014 Prom King is...Austin Moon!" Our Math Teacher Ms. Thompson yelled.

"Please stand back for the annual Queen & King slow dance!" Said Wilson.

The crown/ tiara was put on our heads and we walked hand & hand to the center of the gym as Ally's all time favorite song _Drops of Jupiter_******(4) **came on. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on hers.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star –  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (Mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (Yeah)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

At Midnight

After 4 hours of Dancing and Making-Out me and Ally, Trish & Dez, & Chuck & Didi were all exhausted when we all piled in the van I drove here. I dropped Chuck of first because he lives closest to the high school, then Trish, then Dez & Didi, then finally Ally.

"Hey don't forget. We have a meeting with Jimmy & Ronnie about the tour tomorrow at 2:30." she told me as she was getting ready to get out of the van.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up from the sonic Boom at 2."

"Okay cool, I'll see then. I love you."

"Love you too."

She gave me one last kiss before she got out and headed towards her apartment building. I got home around 1 and went straight to bed. Falling asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

**So I know this all looks familiar. I decided to re-write A&A In The Future. I hope you guys like this one just as much. I'll Update ASAP!**

******That's my high school up here in Oregon's school mascot. GO HUSKIES! (1)**

******I Don't Own Roar – By Katy Perry (2)**

******I Don't Own Come Back To Me – David Cook (3)**

******I Don't Own Drops Of Jupiter – Train (4)**

******I Do Own...**

******Anything writen up there that has not been in A&A or another Disney or Nick show so a lot.**

******R&R Please!**


	2. State Championships & I Rehearse

From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives

Chapter 2: State Championships & I Rehearse

**Austin's POV**

After the game before prom our team made it to the state championships with Hollywood, Florida's team the Sea Hawks. Right now since Ally's working & Dez is with Trish I'm out having lunch with the team. We are trying to figure out a game plan since I'm the captain of the team.

"So since Aust & Quince are our best shooters they should be placed over there," Porter said.

"I think that Zack should try to block Henry ( a sea hawk) since I heard he's the weakest and Zack is the strongest," I said.

30 Minutes Latter

Once we figured out the game plan I said goodbye to the team then went to the Sonic Boom to visit Ally. I saw her trying to pull a couple of little girls of the drum sets and Trish & Dez making out in the corner.

"Hey Alls, need any help?"

"Please. Trish & Dez have been making out for 10 minutes and my dad is out sick. Where were you?"

"I was at Melody Dinner with the team. Wyatt's girlfriend works there so we get discounts."

"Austy, Can you just watch the store for me for about an hour while I go take care of my dad?"

"No problem Baby, do you want to borrow my car?"

"Yes please."

"Don't forget we have a meeting tonight with Jimmy & Ronnie after the Championships in 3 hours. Your cheering tonight right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey what are boyfriends for? It's no problem Baby really."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

I tossed her my car keys, gave her a quick hug and kiss as she mumbled an "I Love You" in my chest.

"I Love you too." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and ran out of the store. I blew my whistle in Trish & Dez's ears and they broke apart embarrassed.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked once she got her breath back.

"She ran home to take care of her dad before we leave for Hollywood."

"Ah Man, I wish I can cheer again."

"I told you your parents were going to ground you sooner or latter."

Dez got grounded from his cameras and being a cheerleader for changing his math graded from D's to B's.

"How come you haven't gotten grounded for school?"

"Well A one of the requirements from Jimmy about being on the basketball team is that it can't effect my music or school. B you have to have a curtain GPA to be on the team. And C I'm not going without pancakes again for a month. Ever again."

"Oh," said Trish & Dez.

I Hour Latter

Ally came back with her Manatee duffel bag and a black rose dress with a white jacket and white boots.

"Hey gorgeous. How's your dad feeling?"

"Better. Before I left I gave him his cold medicine and he went out like a light. How were things here?"

"Good."

"Hey we should probably get going I need to stop at my house and get my bag. Then it's an hour and a half drive there and 30 minutes to practice."

"Have fun," Dez said.

"Yeah. Go Mustangs!" Trish said.

"MANATEES!" We screamed at her.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes at her, grabbed Ally's hand, and left. When we made it to Mariano we changed into our uniforms and ran hand and hand on the bus. When we got on there the song Now or Never **(1)** was playing and I could her Porter & His girlfriend Gabbie, Zack & his girlfriend Janie, and Wyatt & his girlfriend Erika singing along to it. (Gabbie, Janie, & Erika are all cheerleaders) Ally & I started singing along to it too.

Verse 1

[Team]  
Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1! 

[Coach Bolton]  
Let's go team! 

[Troy]  
Gotta get it together  
Yeah, pull up and  
Shoot, Score!  
Are ya ready? Are ya with me? 

[Wildcats]  
Team Team Team Yeah 

[Troy]  
Shake em with the crossover, 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats! 

[Troy]  
Tell me, what are we here for? To win 

[Troy & Chad]  
Cause we know that we're the best team 

[Coach Bolton]  
Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On! 

Hook

[Troy & Chad]  
The way we play tonight  
Is what we leave behind (that's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
It's up to us (let's go)  
So What are we gonna be?  
(We're gonna be...) 

[Wildcats]  
T-E-A-M TEAM 

[Troy]  
Gotta work it out  
Turn it on! 

[Wildcats]  
Come on! 

Chorus 

This is the last time to get it right  
This is the last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what we're all about  
(Team: WILDCATS! )  
Work Together  
This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it count, it's  
Now or Never 

[Crowd]  
W-I-L-D 

[Coach Bolton]  
'Atta boy 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
You know you are!  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats  
Come on, Come on 

[WHK]  
West High Knights,  
[Crowd]  
Yeah 

[WHK]  
Yeah, we're doin' it right 

[Crowd]  
Oh yeah  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats  
Nows the Time 

Verse 2

Gotta get it inside, down low  
Forget the pain now shoot, score!  
(DEFENSE)  
Gotta work it together  
Gimmie the ball (x3)  
Let's work  
Get the ball under control  
Get it flop from downtown  
3, 4 

[Chad]  
Show 'em we can do it better (no way)  
Go Go Go 

[Coach Bolton]  
Come on Boys 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats! 

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Verse 3

[Troy]  
Right now I can hardly breath  
[Gabriella]  
Ohh, you can do it  
Just know that I believe 

[Troy]  
And that's all I really need 

[Gabriella]  
Then come on 

[Troy]  
Make me strong 

[Troy & Wildcats]  
It's time to turn it up  
Game on! 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
Gonna tear it up  
Go Wildcats  
Yeah, we're number one  
Hey Wildcats  
We're the champions  
Go Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh 

[WHK]  
Yeah West High Knights  
Yeah we're puttin up a fight 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
We never quit it (what)  
Gonna win it (what)  
Let me hear ya say  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey 

Repeat Chorus

Louis turned around to me and Ally after the song was over and said...

"How often do you guys watch the high school musical movies?"

"A lot. Ally loves them."

"Do you guys ever notice how much you have in common with Troy & Gabriela?"

"Oh Yeah," Ally said.

"Yeah," I said.

The rest of the ride was silent for us anyway. Ally & I shared my My-Tab and listened to music. Singing along to it quietly. I love these moments in our relationship were we can do stuff like this and push the rest of the world behind making it just me & her.

At The Game

**Ally's POV**

"Give me an M-A-N-T-E-E-S what that spell Manatees the team that will crush you and take defeat!" Me & Kimmy yelled.

There was about 5 minutes left in the game and it's tied 56-56. The sea-hawks captain Warren Justice got hit in the head by a ball that was thrown at the end of the gym and is out for the rest of the game. The rest of the sea-hawks are supper weak so weak that it makes Porter who is the weakest in our team look like superman. Austin, Zack, & Quincy could kill them in one step If they wanted to. Austin just called out time-out to have a final team meeting of the game.

"Okay guys final game plan. Quince you block Howie, Zack you block Kennedy, Porter you take Henry, Wyatt you take Eddie and Louis when I give you thumbs up you take the ball from Jay and pass it to me. I'll elbow out Frankie and make the shot. The rest of you guys block. Everyone got it?" Austin said.

"Got it," the team replied.

"On the count of three. Ready. 1...2...3...GO MANETEES!"

He winked at me and ran onto the court with his team to make the hopefully winning shot. His team did what Austin told them and when Louis passed Austin the ball the crowed roared 5...Austin dribbles, 4...Austin switches hands, 3...he raises his hand in the air, 2...he releases the ball, 1... ball goes through the net. Manatees win the state championships! Gabbie, Erika, Janie, & I ran over to our champions giving them hugs and kisses.

"Ally we did it!"

"I knew we could!"

He spun me around for a few seconds before putting me down. He cupped my face and kissed me while I ran my hands through his thick, sweaty, blond hair. We broke apart a few minutes latter.

"We should probably get going we have a dinner meeting with Jimmy & Ronnie at Illusion's as soon as we get back to Miami remember," I told him.

"Oh yeah."

We quickly got changed and ran on to the bus. I called Ronnie and told him to meet us at Illusion's in about an hour & forty five minutes while Austin did the same for Jimmy. After that Austin pulled up HSM 3: Senior Year on his My-Tab. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest while he put one his arms around my shoulder and took one of my hands in his. We stayed like this until we entered Miami. We had about 10 minutes to get to Illusion's so we through our duffel bags in the back seat and hurried to the restaurant to meet our bosses.

**Next Day In The Practice Room**

**Ally's Pov**

There is one thing I've always looked forward to at Marino High & that's Anti-Bulling Week. I wrote Austin a few songs to sing at the benefit concert tomorrow and I'm singing one two. Anti-Bulling Week only happens every other year. Austin's coming over right now to rehearse.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah."

[Verse 1] 

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

[Verse 2] 

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

[Chorus 1] 

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

[Verse 3] 

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

[Chorus 2] 

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

[Bridge] 

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

[Chorus 3 and outro] 

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me **(2)**

After that we rehearsed his other song The Fighter **(3) **and my song Shine** (4)**. I'm so excited for next week.

**Well there's chapter 2. Working on chapter 3 right now. Callie will be introduced in the next chapter as well as Anti-Bulling Week. Check out my other A&A stories and r&r please.**

**I Don't Own...**

**Now or Never- From HSM 3: Senior Year**

**You Found Me – By The Fray**

**Fighter- By Gym Class Heroes**

**or**

**Shine – By Laura Marano**

**I Do Own...**

**The Seahawks**

**The Rest of Austin's B-Ball Team**

**Gabbie, Erika & Janie**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	3. New Girl & The Concert

From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives!

Chapter 3: New Girl & The Concert

Callie's POV

I look at my sisters, boyfriends, and best friends faces as we stand at my dad's grave for the final time before my family moves from New York to Florida. My two year old sister Dani is smiling because she doesn't really understand what is going on, My 23 year old sister Lindsey is bawling for dad and the break-up with her boyfriend for 9 years Josh, my best friend Hannah is crying because my dad was like another dad to her (since we have known each other since we were two) and my boyfriend Justin is hugging me tightly as I bawl (I was a total Daddy's girl). All of us except Dani made little speeches than meet my mom Rebecca by the moving van. We stopped at the high school and I stepped out to say goodbye to Justin & Hannah.

"Make sure you call me everyday," Justin said.

"I'll call you twice a day." He gave me one more hug and kiss before letting me go and headed towards the school.

"Make sure you send me some pic's of Austin, Dallas, Elliot and Austin's basketball team. Shirtless would be nice."

"Of course."

"And call me ETYC (Every Time You Can)."

"I will."

I hugged her one more time and walked back towards the van. I gave my boyfriend & best friend a final wave before the went into the school and I went into the van. Goodbye New York & Eastlynn High and hello Miami, Mariano High, and a better/brighter life.

In Miami

Monday May 19, 2014

Ally's POV

Austin & I are practicing one last time before the first benefit concert tonight.

"'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?" Austin finished.

We added one more song to the concert a new duet and no you can't have a sneak peak it's a surprise.

"We are going to kick but tonight Babe," Austin said.

"Hell yeah we are."

"I can't wait to rap tonight."

"I wonder how Jimmy is going to react."

We both laughed.

"Come on we are going to be late for school," I said.

He grabbed my hand and his car keys and we both left.

At Lunch

"That assembly was so intense," Cassidy said.

"Yeah. I never knew that many people would commit suicide from bullying," Elliot said.

"It's just so sad," Kira said.

The rest of us nodded.

"Okay is it just me or do you see a girl over there looking at us excited & confessed too," Dallas asked.

"No I see her to baby," Cassidy said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I said.

"I'll come too," Said Austin.

We went over to talk to the girl. She said that her name is Callie Neon, Her and her friend are a huge fan of us and her and her family just moved her from New York. Austin & I invited her to come eat lunch with us and that's when we met a new friend.

That Night At The Concert

We saw our friends sit nervously in the crowd.

"Are duet first?"

"Yeah then you sing Shine then I sing my 2 songs.

"Awesome."

"Now to really began Anti-Bullying Week please give it up for Austin & Ally!"

"Hi everyone this is a new duet called Guardian Angel!" **(1) ** I Said.

"We hope you like it," Austin Said.

They say I'm young  
But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation  
I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting  
Healing all the hating  
That faking in the paper chasin'  
It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing  
And gain the admiration of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating  
Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(It's all me y'all)  
I wish you'd understand  
(I feel free y'all)  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try to stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money or the fame or the girls  
Not for the car keys, or the jetskis or the vacations to the West Indies  
But simply 'cause I love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pullin' my strings till the melody sings  
And the honesty makes me spread my wings  
Just calling me out was out your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the grind, it's all on the line  
Both signs say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress, elevate and shine  
Progress, regress, each step's a climb  
So I take that test and I testify

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(It's all me y'all)  
I wish you'd understand  
(I feel free y'all)  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try to stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

I feel so misunderstood  
'Cause my intentions were good  
If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood  
The passion in philosophy of possibilities  
Every dream is in my reach  
I'll find my freedom in this beat  
Follow me now, it's a whole new ground  
Swallow your pride I'll make you proud  
All of my life I've lived out loud  
We just preach to different crowds

Oh!  
This is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(It's all me y'all)  
I wish you'd understand  
(I'm bein' freed y'all)  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try to stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

The audience cheered. Austin kissed my cheek and left the stage.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.  
Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),  
Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.  
Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.  
(Shine)

So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.  
Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,  
So bright with a heart of gold inside.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)  
A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)  
A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

Then Austin came back on stage.

Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

_[Verse 2]_  
And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x4]_ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x3]_ y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

_[Verse 2]_  
Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

_[Chorus 1]_  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

_[Verse 3]_  
In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

_[Chorus 2]_  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

_[Bridge]_  
Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

_[Chorus 3 and outro]_  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

After Austin last song Principal Wilson made a speech.

"That boy you punched in the hall today? Commited suicide a few minutes ago. That girl you called a slut today? She's a virgin. The boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the stairs the other day? She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat? She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of cause of his ugly scars? He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. You think you know them. Guess what? You don't! Stop Bulling that is all I have to say goodnight." **(2)**

**Sup! I would like to thank LoveShipper for reviewing but I need more guys. Please, please, please, please review and as always cheek out my other A&A stories. **

**I Don't Own...**

**Guardain Angel – By Coco Jones & Tyler James Williams **

**The Bulling Speech. - on TheLoveWhisper's profile. **

**I Do Own...**

**Rebecca, Callie, Justin, Hannah, Lindsey, Dani, Eastlynn High and the dad. **


End file.
